Raziel (River of Rebirth)
Raziel, or otherwise nicknamed by Emma as Raspberry, is a powerful angel of the Lord. He is Heaven's keeper of hidden knowledge and magic. He is a high ranking angel, a Seraphim and acts as Emma's guardian angel. He currently works as a librarian to interact with humans and catch up on his readings, due to favoring humans and their stories. He teaches Emma how to create angel wards and improve on her skills in order to survive. History Raziel was created by his father and appointed with an important role to act as Heaven's keeper of its secrets and knowledge. He keeps a watchful eye out for any of Heaven's precious and most dangerous artifacts. He also maintains Heaven's archives as well. For thousands of years, Raziel grew curious of his father's latest creations, humans. He saw how they were struggling with learning and fighting off the demonic forces around the dark ages, so he carefully lent them little of Heaven's magic to fend off against Hell's forces. He maintains his role since then and is promoted to a Seraphim. As time passed, Raziel decided to commonly visit humans to escape from Heaven's boredom and discovered many particular activities such as human literature and culture. He decided to take up the role as a common librarian and hide in plain sight, while enjoying himself. Biography Meeting Emma Raziel is working on his laptop, researching on any latest news reports when he notices someone step into the premises. He immediately can tell Emma is not human, but is not concern as he is more curious as to why business does an Amazon, especially a young one, have at a library. He is asked by Emma if she can find any books on the lore and anything related to Greek (Specifically Amazons). Raziel is amused and decideds to go fetch for what she needs. Personality Raziel is very quiet, calm, a bit serious when time calls for it, charisma, and intelligent. He mostly keeps to himself in Heaven, hardly interacts with his siblings, even though many interact with him as he tends to draw curiosity. Raziel loves to learn and gather newfound knowledge as he wishes to know everything and by everything, he means whatever crisis or personal life issues occur, so he's sort of nosy such as when he wanted to know where Emma came from. He could easily have read her mind but wanted to do it the hard way is it was more fun. Raziel loves to read as it is one of his favorite hobbies. He reads from stories, magazines, newspapers, or even children's book as he wants to read every last book there is in existence. Raziel knows everything to math, science, or history as he is said to be Heaven's smartest angel, in fact that goes far to say that his knowledge is perhaps on par with the Archangels and Metatron. Unlike his siblings that act so harsh and cold towards those beneath them, Raziel is welcoming and holds a tint of charm, whether he knows it or not. He was very kind to show hospitality to Emma after lending her in on the secret of him knowing exactly what she was and his true nature. He enjoys drinking tea and eating biscuits. Equipment * Angel Blade: Raziel carries with him a standard angel blade, able to kill a variety of supernatural entities such as monsters or demons. It is able to kill the likes of angels, reapers, and pagan gods. It cannot kill Leviathans or Archangels. Powers and Abilities Raziel possesses all the common abilities of any angel, however due to his ranking being that of a Seraphim, all of his powers are placed at a greater extant. His is extraordinarily powerful as he was able to fend off and force a garrison of angels to flee when they were sent to investigate the mysterious activities in Seattle. He doesn't seem to have any fear towards any demon, including those created by Satan. Powers * Angel Possession: For Raziel to walk the Earth without harming mortals, he requires the consent of a human in order to take possession. * Astral Projection: Raziel displayed his true angelic nature to Emma by showing her his wings. * Chronokinesis: To have a private conversation with Emma, Raziel stops time all around them. In order to keep Emma from being frozen, Raziel requires to make physical contact so she can move freely. Since he has his wings, he can also travel back in time as he pleases. * Immortality: Raziel is among one of the oldest angels in Heaven as he existed since the beginning of time. He is younger than Shamsiel but older than Metatron as he, along with the Scribe learned many things that no other angel is aware of. Possessing a vessel, it cannot age or wither, so Raziel can potentially live for more than a million of years. * Invulnerability: Raziel is a celestial being that is impossible to cause him any serious harm as human conventional weaponry cannot even faze him or cause any wound to bleed. Only weapons of divine origin or from Heaven can harm and kill Raziel. * Photokinesis: As a Seraphim, Raziel can emit a fatal and powerful bright white light that can eradicate lesser entities such as humans, demons, and monsters. Against White-Eyed Demons and Princes of Hell, it can only harm them in a similar manner to akin with holy water. * Smiting: Raziel can kill a lesser individual by simply placing his hand on their forehead and use the power of his grace to smite them. He is able to smite demons and monsters without problem. * Super Strength: As an angel, Raziel holds superior physical strength than any human, demon, or monster. Since he is a Seraphim, Raziel is able to outmatch his younger siblings as he was able to hold off and force a garrison of common angels to flee without any issue. * Telepathy: Due to being a Seraph, Raziel requires no consent in order to look into the minds of a person. He claimed that he could've read Emma's ind, but chose not to as he didn't want to invade of her privacy. * Teleportation/Apporting: Thanks to his wings, Raziel is able to teleport anywhere around the world he wishes, including traveling back and forth from Heaven, Hell and Earth. Raziel displays the ability to travel with any number of people he chooses to bring. Abilities * Enochian Magic Proficiency: As a very old angel and holder of all knowledge and secrets, Raziel knows how angel magic functions and how to utilize it to his fullest extant. He can place Enochian sigils on a person ribs without the painful side effects, as seen with common angels. He does so with Emma and teaches her how to create angel wards and banishing sigils. * Swordsmanship: With his angel blade, Raziel was able to out duel a garrison of younger angels and disarm them. Vulnerabilities Despite being a powerful angel among his angelic siblings, Raziel does hold certain weaknesses. Beings * Primordial Entities: Raziel's father created him and can easily kill him if he wished it. The Archangels can destroy Raziel with only a snap of their finger or wave of their hand. The Darkness, Death, and The Shadow are also among that can destroy Raziel. The Original Demon and Ruler of Hell, Satan is far superior than a Nephilim sired by an Archangel, so he can kill Raziel. * High Tier Half-Breeds: Raziel can kill a common Cambion and Nephilim sired by common angels, Rit Zien or Cherubim, however a Cambion supercharged by an Archangel or Satan's daughter can destroy Raziel with ease. Nephilims sired by Seraphim and Grigori can outmatch, while one with the parent of an Archangel can destroy him. Ahriman, a powerful Nephalem, would give Raziel a difficult time just as two Leviathans would do against him. * Eve: The Mother of All is powerful enough to negate Raziel's angelic powers, rendering him human. * Leviathan: The First Beast are difficult to match as Raziel is unable to kill them, but he can handle his own against one, bu two would overwhelm him and he can last for a short while. They can prevent him from using certain abilities. High Tier Leviathans or amass of them can easily kill him. * Pagan Deities: While a pagan god that has not have any sacrifices, is weaker, thus Raziel can kill them, however ones at full power are known to be strong or stronger than a Seraphim, so one can potentially kill him. Weapons * Weapons of Heaven/Divine: Weaponry originating from Heaven or divine gods can harm or kill Raziel. Raziel was careful to avoid by harmed by multiple angel blades used by his younger siblings. ** Arch/Angel Blade/Sword: Either a standard angel blade, angel sword used by the Grigori, or an Archangel Blade can kill Raziel. * Death's Scythe: The personal weapon of the Pale Horseman Death can reap Raziel. * The First Blade: The weapon powered by the Mark of the Beast can kill anything. Others * Angel Banishing Sigil: When activated, this sigl can banish Raziel far from a certain area. * Angel Ward: Any angel ward ranging from dampening, concealing, preventing entry or listening a conversation can very mislead or weaken Raziel. * Holy Fire: Ignited holy oil can severely harm or kill any angel, including Raziel. Caught in a ring of holy fire can trap Raziel. Trivia * From Jewish mysticism, Raziel is know for being an Archangel instead of a Seraphim. It is said that he is associated with the Sephirah Chokhmah in Beri'ah, one of the Four Worlds of Kabbalistic theory. Category:Wayward Gospels Series Category:River of Rebirth Category:Fanon Characters Category:Angels Category:High-tier Angels Category:Seraphim Category:Alive Category:Winchester Allies Category:Males